shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Hikari no Hanji
Hikari no Hanji Hikari no Hanji (光の判事) or Judge of Light, is the name of this western clan. Hikari no Hanji (A Lesson in Culture) Hikari no Hanji is a clan of western shinobi who specialize in the art of assassination. Commonly referred to as the Hikari Hanji clan, most of the members share no relation what so ever. Should two members be related, they are often seperated in order to isolate and eliminate any emotional bias that may exist between family members. However, normally, the clan's composition is that of orphan children, nomads, and runaways. As the name suggests, the Hikari clan serves as self-righteous judges, jury and exicutioners, for whoever they deem fit, justifying their actions under a claim to the deity that they serve. "The Light." Though it's obvious that "The Light" is not actually a deity, those who have become drunk with power have contorted the minds of their children into believing that their gut feelings, instincts and voices in their head are the will of the light that their clan commands. The sentence for abandoning the clan is death. The reason this penalty is so harsh is because this clan spends a great many resources on training their fighters, while often patriarchal, both men and women are a great expendature when it comes to training. Children are often worked to the bone, exausted, beaten and slaved through their training before becoming a fully functioning member of their society. Clan Traits and Features The main, and only trait shared by the members of this clan is their Kekkei Genkai. Though not transferred by blood, this Kekkei Genkai is able to be learned if you begin at a young age. The Kekkei Genkai they share is that of Light. Not the alignment, but actual light. UV ray manipulation, creating mirages, or darkness. The ability to conceal, or reveal, bend and refract light, and in some cases, use the sun's rays to fuel the bodies need for energy like a solar pannel. Clan History The clan was once a peaceful one, just like any other village, it was calm and peaceful. However, history shows that peace is just a lie we tell ourselves while we prepare for the coming war. The village was struck by turmoil, between the recent bandit raids, the food rationing and the famine, the town almost collapsed into nothing. It was only after a particularly severe attack that the villagers decided that peace was no longer an option, and that the best defense was a good offence. They began training, fighting, slaughtering their enemies. Every generation became more sadistic and corrupt. The old ways of peace slipped away and less tolerant, more strict policies were put into effect in order to maintain the atmosphere of safety within the villages walls, until finnaly, they became what they are today. Murderers with no cause other than a deity of their own cognition. Clan Jutsu This clan has many jutsu, but they are all tied into the Kekkei Genkai. Water Nature's tend to focus on the refraction of light to create mild illusions, where as fire natures use it for it's destructive UV properties as beams. Earth Natures tend to use it to heal and provide energy for their bodies using their bodies to absorb energy and convert it into stamina, and wind users tend to use the light to blind their opponents. All these skills can be mastered by any nature, but as stated above are the easiest to master given your birth right. UV Beam Jutsu: The user creates a beam of UV light, collecting the energy from the light around them in order to compile it into a beam, which then burns it's target. Light Refraction Jutsu: The user uses their chakra to bend and control light, often able to create illusions, or conceal things from view. This jutsu is best used with minimal lighting, so that the imperfections in the illusions or commencements cannot be so easily noticed. Light Energy Jutsu: Uses the energy from the light and converts it into stamina. On a clear sunny day, this jutsu will provide the user with nearly infinite stamina (Limited by the amount of sun and the amount of chakra.) however, the jutsu weakens respectivly to the amount of light. On a cloudy day, the jutsu slows fatigue greatly, at night with a full moon, it slows it moderatly, and on a night with no moonlight what-so-ever, the jutsu is practicly useless. Blinding Light Jutsu: Refracts the light to become intense enough to blind an opponent. The origin of the light must originate from the user, but can be thrown if attached to an object. Clan Hiden / Kekkei Genkai Hanketsu is the name of this Kekkei Genkai. It means "Judgement" and in it's own respect allows the user to command the available light around them. One of the major drawbacks of this Kekkei Genkai is that most of the users power will be effected by the time of day, and the amount of light in a room. However, a smart shinobi can easily turn a disadvantage such as this into an advantage. Important Clan Members The Clan leader's real name is unknown, however he does go by an alias. He is widely known as "Tsunami", but the people of his clan just call him Sensai. Under him are his Lieutenants, "Shiba" and "Andraste" Approved by: Doctor Haruno